Bad Vibes: The 666th Hunger Games
by The Shanky Shark
Summary: Everybody had been waiting for it. This was the year. The year that Satanists everywhere go wild, the year that the Illuminati (which has been confirmed 2015) started plotting. Just kidding. That would be bad. However, the Gamemakers do in fact have quite the Games planned for the Capitol and the districts. Will it be a year to remember or nah? M to be safe. SYOT OPEN!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Suppppppppp my little fishes. Just kidding. I don't have any fans :). Well this is my first ever FF, so it's gonna be terrible. Submissions are going to be open until all the spots are filled with gnarly tributes and you should probably submit because nobody else will and you'll most likely get in. Oh well, here we go my little fishes. INTO THE DEEP BLUE SEA!**

 **Second A/N: I am in no way a Satanist, nor do I mean to offend anyone by writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. This disclaimer goes for the whole entire story, I'm not putting a disclaimer in every chapter.**

* * *

 **Lucy Fir, 23, Capitol Satanist**

As I sneak into the Gamemaker's planning room, I notice that I forgot my lucky charm. My triple 6 Satan idol... oh well. It doesn't matter. I don't need luck with Satan's will behind my own. He has been my only family ever since my parents were slaughtered for worshipping God. A "freak accident" is what they called it. But I know better than to believe that. I was there. Satan was with me. He said he had no patience for God's greed... and that he was looking for disciples. He said that I was worthy. All I needed to do was burn them... and I would be filled with power. The power to destroy.

I was bullied in school. Everyone made fun of my name because it was a "girl name". They insulted me. They even made a rhyme that they sang whenever they saw me. They sang "Girly Lucy is a wussy. What a bitch, he has a pussy!"

All I wanted was revenge.

Revenge. Revenge. Revenge.

It consumed my thoughts, it was all I could think about. Revenge... I couldn't help but feel that way. After all, they were so... mean. I couldn't learn anything. They just bullied, and bullied, and bullied. I thought that if I could destroy them, I would feel better.

So I burned my parents alive. For revenge. For Satan. They never loved me anyways, they were only concerned with money.

I then went on to kill the kids that bullied me. It felt so good... Satan was proud. However, it didn't come without consequences.

I was caught by peacekeepers and thrown in prison for life. I spent 4 years in there. Carving symbols onto the ground and into the walls. Worshipping. Praying.

Finally, after those 4 years, Satan gave me the power to escape. I woke up from a ritual feeling different. I felt... energized. I felt the need to destroy. I broke the bars to the prison, and ran. I was shot 4 times by the peacekeeper patrolling my wing. But this didn't stop me. I tackled him and strangled him. I ran through the rest of the prison. By then, I was being chased by half of the guards in the prison. Knowing this didn't stop me. I reached the 8 foot tall fence. The height didn't stop me. I climbed. At the top, there was barbed wire. This didn't stop me. I jumped down to the other side, and was grazed by another bullet. 4 bullets and multiple cuts in my body from the barbed wire didn't stop me from running. It only fueled me. Satan fueled me.

That was a year ago. I lived in the streets of the Capitol for the past year, and I've been waiting. Waiting for this year.

The year of the 666th Hunger Games.

I just wanted to see the plans. To see how good they would be. To see whether or not My Lord would be proud. So I left my makeshift tent, and went to break into the Gamemakers' planning room. To see the plans.

I killed 6 peacekeepers. 3 were patrolling, 1 was sleeping, and 2 were the ones guarding this room that I'm in right now.

I need to start looking for the plans. There seems to be a filing cabinet that doesn't have locks on it. I'm going to start there.

As I'm skimming through the various documents, I hear someone yelling outside of the room. It's probably a peacekeeper. Good thing I locked the door.

These aren't the plans... these are unused ideas. I want the plans. The plans for this year. The plans for my Lord...

There! on the head Gamemaker's desk. A box...

There's pounding on the door. I need to hurry. I sprint over to the box, but halfway there, the door breaks open. I see a peacekeeper running at me with a baton. He can do whatever he wants just as long as I see...

I open the box. Inside, there's...

Oh dear. This is going to be a glorious year. The end for 23 tributes is near. The arena is...

 _CRASH!_

The last thing I see before I black out is a peacekeeper holding a gun to my head.

* * *

 **A/N: That was awful. There's probably multiple typos. I'm not even going to read over it. I'm lazy. :))))). Please review and tell me how I did! Keep in mind that I'd prefer you tell me where I could improve instead of simply saying "good job" and moving on. _"There are no two words more harmful than the words "Good Job"." -Terence Fletcher who is actually J.K. Simmons saying a line out of his script_**

 **Here's the form. It's also on my profile. Thanks to Wiz for letting me use this.**

 **Title the PM like this, Bad Vibes: District, Gender, Name**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District: (Please give at least two back-ups)

Appearance: (Please be descriptive)

Personality: (This is literally the most descriptive and important part. Please tell me as much as possible about your tribute)

History: (Like personality, tell me as much as you can)

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Reaping outfit:

Token:

Family:

Friends:

Hobbies/skills:

Preferred weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strategy for training:

Strategy for the Games:

Interview angle:

Strengths: (Another very important part. Please be reasonable, even though I know you awesome people will be :))

Weaknessess: (Same as strengths)

Preferred Score: (Changes might have to be made, but I will keep your thoughts in mind)

Open to allies:

*Open to romance: (Yes, I did actually add this. There most likely won't be much of this, unless you beg me to add some in)

*Willing to kill?:

How far do you think they'll go?: (this may be changed, and probably will be. My apologies in advance, but do understand...)

Opinion of the Games and the Capitol:

Preferred Death: (Again, this is very VERY prone to change. But I will try to keep your thoughts in mind)

Worst Fear(s):

Other:


	2. A day in the life of Van Likarr

**A/N Sooooo I'm back with another chapter! Submit fast so I can start the reapings! I'm looking forward to killing off your tributes :)**

* * *

 **Van Likarr, 34, Capitol Banker**

"Honey! Did you hear the news?"

That's my wife. My sixth wife to be exact.

"No I didn't. Do you really think I would waste my time reading the newspaper?"

She's a stupid bitch. I'm just using her. Stealing her money. That's how I roll. My wives generally put me in charge of their money. Ya know, cause I'm a banker and I'm supposed to be good with money. I just transfer it to my bank account, little by little until there's nothing left. They never notice because they never check their account. It's easy as that. After I steal their money, I either hire someone to kill them, or I divorce them. Well, I ask for a divorce first and when they say no, I kill them.

"Someone was shot in the gamemakers' planning room!" she says as she walks into the room.

I'm sitting on the couch watching TV. Not the news though, the news is for bitches.

"You think I care? Make me a sandwich. I'm hungry." I say.

"Okay! Just turn on the news, you're not going to like it."

She sounded serious. I should probably turn on the news... nahhhh. The news is for bitches.

I love money. Money is my life. I grew up in a poor family. My parents barely had enough money for me to go to college. I learned how to deal with money, and how to invest. I also learned how to scam.

It was my english professor. He was a heavy scammer and was just teaching as cover. He saw me scam my roommate in the middle of class once so he decided to teach me how to scam.

Been doin it ever since.

My first and third wives were rich, until I stole all of their money and had them killed. Ever since my third wife, I've been rich. But I kept stealing. I wanted to be the richest man on the planet. Marry, steal, kill. Marry, steal, kill. That brings me to my sixth wife. This one. She's a rich bitch and she's dumb too. I figured it was inheritance money since she didn't have a job.

The peacekeepers and detectives in the capitol? Fat donut eating tubs of lard with brains the size of peanuts. They still don't see what I'm doing, so I'm just going to keep doing it.

I hear my wife walk back into the room and then she says, "You haven't turned on the news yet? It's important! It really is!"

"The news is for bitches." I say.

She hands me my sandwich.

It's turkey...

"I'M ALLERGIC TO TURKEY YOU DUMB FREAKIN BLONDE! YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME?"

That just ticks me off. Dumbest blonde on the planet right there.

"You're not even allergic to turkey! I was with you when you went to the doctors! It's pork that you're allergic to, not turkey!"

Oh shit.

"Mah bad. So what's so important on the news?" I ask.

She takes the clicker from me and switches the TV to the news.

"For those of you who haven't been following this story, there was someone shot while breaking into the gamemakers' planning room on Thursday. Officials have identified this person as Lucy Fir, the psychotic Satanist that broke out of prison about a year ago." says the reporter.

Yea? So how does that affect me?

The reporter then says, "Head detective Florence Gam suspects this to be some sort of conspiracy. We will now see why he believes this to be a conspiracy."

A fat guy with a fedora and trench coat appears on the screen and says, "As most of you probably know, this year is the 666th year of the Hunger games. That means that Satanists will be doing tasks for Satan more frequently, and we assume that the Illuminati will also be plotting."

The Illuminati? Ha! That's just a myth. This fatass really believes in that shit?

"As a result, we are putting everyone with a vast amount of money under surveillance for the time being. If you're wondering why, you should look up what the Illuminati actually are."

Oh shit. That's not good... everybody knows me. I'm the fifth richest man in the Capitol not including President Eoj Nilats and Head Gamemaker Nib Nidal. They may catch on to me... I'll have to postpone my scams on this blonde bitch.

I turn off the TV and finish the last bite of my sandwich.

"Wife, we're going to lay low for a little bit. At least until things calm down."

Yea... I forgot her name.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is! I had him swearing a lot because it seemed like it fit his character better.**

 **1\. Should I tone the cussing down a bit, or is it okay with you guys?**

 **2\. What do you guys think happened to Lucy?**

 **3\. Should I make Van appear more throughout the story, or would you guys prefer I simply left it at this?**

 **4\. Anyone see what I did with the president and head gamemaker's names? You get to send in a sponsor gift of your choice if you can figure it out! :)**

 **And finally, submiiiiiittttttt. You shalleth be dubbed swagmeister if you submit!**

 **Thanks to all of you have reviewed, I never really got why reviews were important until I checked the reviews!**

 **Oh yes, and you should also tell me what I can improve on and what I should keep doing :)**

 **See you next time! :D**


	3. Kane Bishop

**Sup boiiiiisssssss (and grills). I've been too lazy to upload. So here I am. Over a year later. Hard to believe it's been that long, time flies I guess. Oh well, here it is. Still waiting on submissions, but idk if you'd wanna update seeing how long it took to get this out. Who knows, maybe I'll finish this if I get some tributes.**

Kane Bishop is a victor.

Kane Bishop is cool.

Kane Bishop is attractive.

Kane Bishop is me.

I'm from District 1 and won the games four years ago. Not my first time being selected as a mentor, but it always feels like it is. It's exhilarating watching my little soldiers win every single year. That's right,

Every.

Single.

Year.

The tributes that I've mentored each year the past three years have gone on to win their games.

I'm so fucking good.

I never get tired of watching my last kill in the games, that's just how good I am. It was beautiful. Flawless. Magnificent. The little prick from district two thought he had a chance. He volunteered when he was sixteen, thinking he'd win. And he would have, if I wasn't such a **fucking animal.** I pretended as if he was forcing me back, but then dodged a swing completely and decapitated him before he knew what happened. The look of shock on his falling head turned me on. That was my sixth kill.

Oops. I went a little off topic. I would say sorry, but I'm not. I'm just too spectacular.

 **I am God.**

Anyone who has ever disagreed with me learns to regret it. I either ruin their career, or straight up kill them. But nobody ever knows it was me. It couldn't be me. I'm too popular. Nobody believes that their idol could do something so horrendous outside of the games.

Little off topic again...

Wait, never mind. I forgot what the topic was. I'm just going to hire someone to write a biography about me, because writing this is giving me a headache.

Alright I'm done. That took a solid 5 minutes. Probably not very good, but whatever. I'm too lazy to go back and edit it.


End file.
